emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3403 (26th March 2003)
Eric instigates a dastardly plan to prove that he is a model employer, Sam is disheartened at the loss of a personal friend, and Chris gets to know Debbie better, to Charity's fury. Plot It is the day of the visit by the judges of the Employer of the Year competition. Eric is plotting to win, with Danny on board. The everyday staff Laurel, Betty and Lisa aren't happy about this and Lisa is sent in to talk to Eric. She discovers a list of his staff, with includes herself as a housewife deserted by her husband, and Laurel as a lesbian. Eric tells Lisa how much the competition means to him, now that his days as mayor are coming to an end. She forces him into a bonus for the staff though. But Eric wants Sam back working for him also and Lisa agrees. Later, Sam has an idea about how to make Eric look like a better employer – a wheelchair-bound worker. But Eric isn't pleased, but the judges arrive and Laurel is forced to play the part of a dancer who has been involved in an accident. After all their hard work, the factory comes second. Eric was disappointed, but the staff are happy. A mix up at the factory led to Stella the tortoise being put in with an order. Sam is upset by his loss. Charity is attending a business seminar in Leeds. Chris is annoyed at the little time she is leaving for Debbie. While he is at Home Farm, Debbie drops by looking for Charity. The two of them talk and he starts to like his wife’s daughter. She asks him not to tell Charity, but Chris tells Charity, who is furious. Debbie lies to Emily and Paddy about where she had been, but they already know that she had been skipping school. Elaine misses her bus again and decides to ask Eric for a job at the factory. He gives her a trial, but Frances isn't too happy about her daughter’s career change. Steph is locked in her room at Mill Cottage, leaving Nicola feeling guilty over her actions. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Geoffrey Brook - Trevor Lee Brown *Marcia Gray - Corinne Handforth *Delivery Man - Lee Farrer Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor and exterior *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *A customer at the Woolpack is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,110,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes